leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reilock/Liga Legendi: Serbian Intro Quotes
Dobrodosli svi, since holidays are coming (1st of May) and since I haven't planned anything for it, I've decided to write about champion intro quotes... in Serbian. Why? Because we all need to know other languages other than English. I'll write in order, except , since his quote wasn't revealed yet. So, let's begin: Warning: I'll try my best for avoid grammar mistakes. I'm not a professional at writing & translating. It's a sort of a rough translation. You're been warned. * : Ova bitka ce biti moje savršenstvo! * : Zar mi ne veruješ? * : Kako Balans diktira. * : Nista me neće zaustaviti! * : Mislio sam da me nećes izabrati... * : Na moja krila. * : Zeliš da se igraš? Bice zabavno! * : Ceo svet na jednoj streli. * : Upaljen i spreman da radi(služi)! * : Jesi li spreman da zapališ svet?Heheheh... * : Radim na slučaju/Na slučaju sam. * : Zar me ne smatraš... lepom? * : Zelis da svet koji znaš da rokne? Daaa... * : Zapaljen sam, i imam najbolju mašinu! * : Zažaliće sto su meni se suprostavili. * : Novi Mesec izlazi. * : Mundo! * : Dobrodošli u Ligu Dravena! * : Samo je pauk na bezbedan u njenoj paučini. * : Noć je moj veo... * : Vreme je da pokazem prave veštine! * : Vaša zapovest, Gospodaru! * : Čežim da dostojnog protivnika. * : Pusti me na njih! * : Čuvar je uvek spreman! * : Pripremite se za ukrcavanje! * : Moje srce i mač je uvek za Demaciju. * : Ako kupujes, i ja cu! * : Mrtav čovek hoda... * : Pogledajte snagu Ostrva Senki! * : Naravno, mudar izbor! * : Moja oštrica je u tvom sluzbi! * : Moja oluja(bura) je u tvojoj zapovesti. * : Po mojoj volji, ovo će se zavrsiti! * : Hajde da ovo uradimo! * : Borim se za bolju budućnost. (niko te nije ni pitao!) * : Pravila su napravljena da se slome... Kao zgrade! Ili ljudi! * : Uvek veruj u svoj duh. * : Da li osećas... hladnoću? * : Ravnoteža moći mora da bude očuvan! * : Nasilje sve rešava! * : U bitku! * : Oči nikad ne lažu! * : Promena... je dobra! * : Vreme da jedemo! * : Crna Ruža ce ponovo zacvetati. * : Tvoja volja, moje ruke. * : Zora je stigla! * :Ja cu svet zakopati u led. * : Svi umru. Samo nekima treba malo pomoci. * : Drago mi je da te upoznam. * : Taktična odluka, Prizivaču! * : Čvrst kao kamen/Kameno Črvst. * : Zaborav čeka. * : Uradicu tvoju zapovest, za sad. * : Moj mač je tvoj. * : Sreća se ne naklanja budalama. * : Doneću im veliku patnju! * : Donećemo im patnju(bol)! * : Ja odlučujem sta ce talas doneti. * : Ciklus Zivota i Smrti se nastavlja. Mi cemo ziveti. Oni ce umreti. * : Pazi se dubina... * : Oni ce se plašiti divljine. * : Prigrli mrak! * : Idemo! * : Ne ostavljaj ništa! * : Mi ćemo ubiti tvoje neprijatelje. Bice zabavno. * : Oni su povlašceni da umru pod mojim nogama! * : Valoran ce znati slogu! * : Pravda uzleće. * : Ok. * : Dokle ja živim, sve ce da umre! * : Večeras lovimo! * : Ono sto je polomljeno se moze popraviti! * : Ajde da ih bijemo! * : Krenimo! Krenimo! * : Veruj nikome osim svojoj snazi. * : Želiš da vidiš magicni trik!? * : Prikaz superionije presude. * : Oni su ništa kad su pred mene. * : Želiš li piće? * : Ja... uradim. * : Ja uvek uzimam putarinu - krvljem, ili novcem. * : Moja žaoka uvek donese gadnu smrt. * : Samo me vi mozete čuti, Prizivaču. Koje cemo delo svirati danas? * : Dozvoli mi da te vodim. * : Mlada ptica sažvaće crva. * : Tako puno neistorišcene moci... * : Živi i umri po oštrici. * : Više nego vredno kamenje, ja donosim prastaru moć. * : Kapetan Teemo na dužnosti! * : Koju divnu agoniju ćemo naneti. * : Želim da upucam nesto! * : Vreme je za Zezanciju! * : Ovo će biti pokolj. * : Srećna Dama se smeši. * : Ono što te ne ubije jos nije završio. * : Naša žestina je izvan njihove kontrole! * : Većni zivot... beskrajno mučenje. * : Krivi će znati za agoniju. * : Hajde da lovimo one koji su palu u mračninu. * : Znaj ako me izdaš, ja ti necu pokazati milost! * : Znanje kroz... dezitengraciju. * : Udri prvo. Postavljaj pitanja dok udaras. * : Pridruži se Slavnoj Evoluciji! * : Reke ce teći crvenilom. * : Neka oluja prati u mojim stopama. * : Hajde da se zabavimo. * : Ja ću da budem najbolji. * : Ja ću da budem slobodan. * : U arenu! * : Smrt je kao vetar, uvek na mojoj strani. * : Smrt je tek pocetak. * : Napravljen sam za ovo. Bukvalno. * : Nevidjena oštrica je najsmrtosnija. * : Ovo ce biti eksplozivno! * : Znao sam da ćes to uraditi. * : Oseti ružin zagrljaj. And there you go. Have fun! Category:Blog posts